Boy, Girl, or Mystery
by Xandria Nirvana
Summary: James discovers a spell that enables him, Sirius, Remus, and Peter to see the greatest accomplishment of the kid’s life. (DMHP and RLSB if you squint really really hard)


Boy, Girl, or Mystery?

Xandria Nirvana

When James finds a spell that gives the marauders a glance into the future of their kids, will they use it (obviously) and will they learn anything… Slash, if you squint real hard HP/DM and RL/SB if you really really really really squint.

"So guess what I found!" James said, sitting down next to Sirius on the couch.

"What?" Sirius said absentmindedly

"You're not listening to me."

"What'd you say James?"

"What are you staring at, anyway?"

Sirius shook his head. "Sorry, so what'd you find?

"A spell."

"Well obviously. What kind of spell?"

"Two actually. One tells you if you have kids, and the other one shows you the biggest accomplishment of their life."

"Oh."

"So? Do you want to try it?"

"What?"

"Come on. I'll grab Moony and Wormtail and meet you upstairs."

"All right."

"Ok, so you glow blue if you have a boy, and pink if you have a girl, and if nothing happens then you won't ever have kids. So who wants to go first?" He looked around at them: "Well? How 'bout you Peter?"

"Ok," Peter stammered.

"Good, just stand over there." He glanced at the book in front of him; Peter looked even more nervous. "Ok L or G Past and Future, son or daughter. end." Nothing happened. "Ok, so either I did it wrong or you'll never have kids."

"It worked," Peter said. "I felt it, like something rummaging around in my insides." Peter shivered. "It was creepy."

"Ok, who next?"

"I'll go," Remus said, holding up a hand.

"Ok, Remus it is. L or G Past and Future, son or daughter. end." Nothing happed. "Ok, so no kids for Remus. Sirius?"

"Fine, but I don't want kids, and I'll never have them anyway."

"L or G Past and Future, son or daughter. end." Nothing happened.

"Ok, so no kids for Sirius." And he went to put the book away.

"Wait one sec, what about you?"

James blushed. "What?"

"You have to go too," Peter said. "Let Remus do it."

"Ok." Remus pulled the book out of James's hands. "L or G past and future, son or daughter. end."

Slowly, James began to turn in a circle, slowly at first then faster and faster until he was nothing but a blur, then quite suddenly he flashed blue and stopped.

"I think that means you're having a boy."

"Am I blue?" James asked.

"No, and what's the other spell?"

"It's right there on the next page, Moony."

"L or G son and daughter, daughter or son, accomplish much with only a peek. end. Long spell."

_There was a blue flash and the four marauders were standing in a dark blue bedroom looking at a tall pale blond boy, a boy who was pacing._

"Who's that and where are we?" Peter asked.

"Number twelve Grimmauld place," Sirius whispered with dark horror.

"Where?" Peter and Remus asked as James said "No!"

"Yes, this is one of the spare rooms."

"Yes, but what's Grimmauld place?"

"Hell on earth."

"Sirius's family home. So do you think that's my son?" James asked, gesturing at the blond boy.

"He looks like a Malfoy, I think the spell went wrong."

"Maybe Si-"

_James was cut off by the door opening. "Draco?" an oddly familiar voice called._

_The blond looked up. "Hey Remus," he said sadly. "What can I do for you?"_

"_Nothing Draco, I just brought you some tea and chocolate."_

"Remus, I think that's you," Sirius whispered.

"_Thank you," Draco said quietly._

"_He'll be fine Draco, do you want to come downstairs?"_

_Draco wrapped his arms around himself and sniffed. "I know, but I'm scared for him."_

"_It's ok, Draco." The man they thought was Remus walked across the room, setting the tea down on his way, and pulled the blond into a hug. "Harry's going to be fine. Are you sure you don't want to come downstairs?"_

"_No, I'm fine up here. I'll come down for dinner later if I'm hungry, ok?"_

"_Are you sure?"_

_Draco nodded, and Remus left._

"Who do you think Harry is? And why is Draco so worried about him?"

"I don't know James, but Remus sure looks done in."

"Gee thanks."

"Well, it's true!"

"Look at Draco," Peter whispered, pointing.

_Draco had sunk to the floor, his face buried in his hands._

_The four boys, as well as Draco, jumped at a loud popping and a flash of light._

"_Draco!" A hoarse voice called as a small boy fell out of mid air above Draco._

"He looks just like you," Sirius whispered.

"_Harry!" Draco said in surprise, and caught the falling boy._

"_I did it, Draco, I did it, he's gone," Harry whispered, his head falling onto Draco's chest. "Night." Harry slumped, his eyes closing._

"_Sirius! Remus!" Draco called. There was a clattering, and Remus came bursting into the room, followed by a haunted man who only vaguely resembled Sirius._

"_Harry!" the second man gasped, and hugged the unconscious boy, trying to pull Harry out of Draco's arms. Draco shook his head and pulled Harry closer to him. "Make him better, please Moony, make him better."_

"Told you it was us Moony. My god we look old."

"Where am I? If that's my son why aren't I there?"

"_Please Remus," Draco added, his grip on Harry not loosening. "Please fix him." There were tears streaming down his face. "Make him better."_

"_Ok, ok. We'll take him to St. Mungo's."_

"_No!" Draco shouted. "No, we can't, they won't fix him, they're too star struck."_

"_Ok, so I'll floo Dumbledore and have him bring Madam Pomfrey."_

"_Good, good. But what can I do for him now? And I'm not letting go of him."_

"_All right. We'll put him on the bed, and you can stay with him, Padfoot you floo the Weasleys. Ok? Ok."_

"_You want me to magic him, or can you manage?"_

"_I'm good, Sirius. Go and floo Ron and Hermione."_

_Sirius left, and Draco clambered to his feet, still holding Harry._

There was another flash of blue light and they were sitting in the boys' dormitory again.

"That was interesting," James said, still blinking the spots out of his eyes.

"No kidding. Too bad we only saw Remus and Sirius though, it would have been fun to see how we turned out," Peter said, climbing onto his bed and starting to change into his pajamas.

"I wonder what Harry did that was so big? It wasn't a very good spell, we didn't really see his biggest accomplishment, just… what did we see?"

The other boys looked at him strangely and Remus opened his mouth to answer. "I…I…I don't remember, drat!"

"Well that's that, that's not the kind of spell you do more than once. I guess we'll just have to wait and see…."

A/N this was written to be RL/SB though you could just see it as friends ship and DM/HP, which is harder to ignore. This turned out almost exactly how I though it up in my head. Almost, I just re-read it again and its not nearly as good as it sounded in my head, mind you I was really sick when I though of it, so yeah, not my best work, not even close. Thanks for reading please review. Oh and for all of you reading Hope's Children, I'm stuck on chapter 11 so it might be a while. Review on you way out.

Written with the help of the first book on tape.

Twa Twa

Xandria Nirvana


End file.
